


A Couplet

by I_Cant_Write



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drawing each other, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Low Self Esteem, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Roman is having a rough time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Cant_Write/pseuds/I_Cant_Write
Summary: It was bright and early when Roman emerged, yawning and humming, like his typical self, captivating as usual: his tousled hair glistening in the morning sun…Except that, well, he didn’t.





	A Couplet

**Author's Note:**

> A request by @Septiplier_Lover, “maybe a royality fic where ro is feeling down and is berating himself and pat cuddles him? like a hurt/comfort fic?”
> 
> So I'm trying my hand at a Royality fic! I actually like the way this turned out. I know Royality isn't super popular but I hope you guys like it!
> 
> If you guys have any requests, I am always looking for stuff to write! (Especially with our slimy boy...?)

_I breathe on parchment as a phrase, a play,_  
_You are a player on the stage absurd,_  
_And when it seems I cannot find my way,_  
_Your tongue and lips shall guide me with the words_

_I stayed with you through long nights of choked fraught,_  
_Your quill running out of ink just to spite,_  
_Your frantic brain so caught up in the thought,_  
_Of all the sonnets you have yet to write_

_Fourteen lines and a couplet yet to strain,_  
_You cry out for a muse, but you forget:_  
_Your Sonnet is reaching it’s third quatrain,_  
_So, my darling, you are not finished yet_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

It was bright and early when Roman emerged, yawning and humming, like his typical self, stunning and captivating, his tousled hair glistening in the morning sun…

 

Except that, well, he didn’t.

 

Every few seconds, Patton glances over his shoulder, waiting for his dashing prince to burst out of his room, fresh from the shower, and embrace him, pulling him close to his chest and—

 

Woah, woah, let’s pump the brakes Patton. Creativity is Roman’s job, not yours. Let’s put that daydream on hold for now.

 

“He’s probably fine, Patton,” Logan glances at him over his spectacles, “You know how he needs his “beauty sleep”, or so he calls it.”

 

“True,” Patton agrees, fidgeting in his seat, clearly not listening.

 

Patton peeks up at the closed door, biting his lip, getting antsy. He wonders if he should go knock. Roman never takes this long in the morning. 

 

Was it annoying? Was he being clingy? Was it clingy to go knock? He didn’t want to wake him. But it was nearly 11:30 and Roman’s breakfast had long since gone cold.

 

Patton wishes Logan’s words had helped more than they did.

 

Patton’s foot taps rapidly on the floor, and he feels himself chewing on his fingernails, but finds he’s not able to stop. Would it be bothering him to knock? Probably. But what if somethings wrong and he doesn’t know until it’s too late?

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Virgil wince and shift in the armchair.

 

“Geez, Pat,” Virgil groans, gripping his head, “Could you calm down a little bit? You’re making me work overtime over here.”

 

Patton freezes, and sighs, trying to relax his shoulders, “….I’m sorry, Virge,” Patton pouts, staring at his shoes, sheepish.

 

Oh, what was he doing? He should just go take a break and watch some Netflix in his room or something. Take his mind off of it.

 

“Alright kiddos, I think maybe I’ll just—“

 

But as he’s about to duck out of the kitchen, Roman’s door creaks open.

 

Patton stretches his neck, eagerly peering into the room as a figure stumbles out.

 

I didn’t seem like Roman got much “beauty sleep” at all.

 

His eye sockets were ringed with dark, puffy circles, his hair a mess, standing in a dragon onesie that’s twisted every which way, as if he’d literally just rolled out of bed.

 

Hmm. Well, that’s not like Roman at all. He could hear his voice so clearly in his head: “Does it look okay? Because a prince has _got_ to slay.”

 

The only thing Roman was slaying right now was Patton’s mood.

 

Roman moves quietly and unobtrusively through the kitchen, speaking to no one as he slipped past the kitchen island and ducked down to open a cabinet.

 

Roman never moved or went anywhere quietly or unobtrusively. 

 

He was always racing in to share ideas with Patton at top volume, even in the early hours of the morning. Or announcing his entrance loudly with by playing a song or belting a Broadway tune. Or dressing in such a flamboyant way that he was just begging to be noticed. 

 

No matter where he went, he was always so vocal, and always radiated confidence with his every breath and movement. Every time Patton saw him.

 

Well, every time except for now.

 

“You look cute today!” Patton smiles softly at him, trying to be helpful, “A cute, comfy, casual.”

 

Roman’s eyes widen, and his lips actually tug upward a little, “…thank you, Patton.”

 

“What’s wrong, Ro?” Patton puts the paw of his cat onesie over his hand, “…CAT got your tongue?”

 

Roman cracks a small smile but doesn’t meet his eye, just staring down at the coffee pot as he pours a cup.

 

“Better be careful,” Patton grins, “Or I’ll have to call the PAW-lease over that CLAW-some onesie!”

 

“Dear Newton, would you STOP?” Logan calls in from the other room, and Patton giggles.

 

Roman’s eyes were warm but distant, “Just feeling…not very glittery today, Patton.”

 

Patton shoots a look over at Virgil, who shrugs a little.

 

“Roman, _glitter_ -ly no one could be more glittery than you, even if you are feeling a little down!” Patton beams at him, hoping for a positive reaction.

 

Roman does smile, but there’s no feeling in it.

 

“What seems to be the problem?” Logan pipes up, “Perhaps if we know the situation, we can find an efficient and comfortable solution to your mood depletion.”

 

“Thank you, Logan, but…” Red flag number 1, “I’d rather just spend some time in my room,” Red flag number 2.

 

“Well,” Patton sighs, visibly anxious, “How about I’ll bring you some lunch in a little while, then?”

 

Roman shrugs and sinks out with a cup of coffee.

 

Yeouch, no response? Patton bites his lip and pretends it doesn’t sting.

 

“That was…weird,” Virgil mutters, eyes glancing back at Roman’s door.

 

“Yes, that was…” Logan purses his lips, voicing Patton’s concern, “Concerning,” his frown deepens, “Roman never, _ever_ , thanks me.”

 

“Yeah,” Virgil agrees, turning back to his phone, offhandedly adding, “He seems off today.”

 

Logan sits up straighter, “Is anything strange happening with Thomas?” he ponders, “Perhaps one of our jobs is interfering with his mood.”

 

“Well,” Patton looks down at himself, “I seem to be okay…Logan, are you in top health?”

 

Logan shrugs, “I’m having no issues.”

 

Patton glances over at Virgil, who just shrugs, “I’m alright, Pat.”

 

Patton closes his eyes and focuses.

 

“Patton?”

 

Thomas has popped into the center of the room, looking very, very confused.

 

“Hey, Thomas the Dank Engine,” Virgil drawls, shooting him a peace sign.

 

“Salutations,” Logan nods as a greeting.

 

“Thomas!” Patton greets him with his famous Happy Pappy grin, “Thomas, I need your help.”

 

“Uh, sure, anything Pat,” Thomas quirks as eyebrow, “What for?”

 

Patton pauses, and wrings his hand together, suddenly apprehensive, “….Roman’s acting strange.”

 

Thomas flashes a cheeky grin, “Is that unusual?”

 

“Like, very strange,” Patton’s concern wipes Thomas’ cocky expression away, “But the rest of us aren’t being affected,” he explains.

 

“He’s acting very quiet, distant, muted even,” Logan adds, “He got up late, looked very disheveled, like he hadn’t slept…”

 

“And then went straight back into his room,” Virgil finishes.

 

“And I was wondering, Thomas, if you were feeling, well…” Patton shrugs, “Under the weather? Or changed at all?”

 

“Well…” Thomas frowns, thinking, “Roman’s is my creativity and confidence, right? Let me think….”

 

Patton swallows, and studies his shoelaces, trying to give Thomas space to think…but he also very anxious to get to the root of Roman’s low feelings. It just felt….bad in his tummy to see Roman looking so…

 

“I…” Thomas interrupts his thoughts, “…have been stuck in a creative dry spot lately. Seems like whenever I start an idea, it doesn’t go so well in practice,” he sighs, “It’s not doing wonders for my self-esteem, either.”

 

“Well, that would be it, I’d think,” Logan shrugs, “Considering you just summed up bad feelings around Roman’s entire existence.”

 

With the puzzle solved, Logan goes back to his sudoku. Virgil goes back to his phone. Thomas stands there, staring at Patton as if he’s unsure what he’s still doing there. Everyone seemed interested in solving the puzzle, but no one seems interested in actually finding a solution to it.

 

No one except him.

 

“Maybe one of us should talk to him, then,” Patton pipes up, “I hate to see him so…upset.”

 

Logan and Virgil’s eyes flicker up to look at him, and Patton tenses. Out of the corner of his eye, sees Thomas staring too.

 

He felt his face flush, “…what?”

 

“Pat, you’re like, the most loving and caring of us…” The comment makes Patton blush, but Virgil just shrugs, “Why don’t you do it?”

 

Patton bites his lip, “Do you think he’d…listen to me?”

 

“Pat, look around,” Thomas laughs, pointing to Logan and Virgil, “If there’s anyone he would listen to,” he gives him a little smile, “It’s you.”

 

“Well, alright,” Patton puts on his most convincing smile, “I suppose I’ll try.”

 

“Go get ‘em!” Thomas pats his back, “In the meantime, I was watching a show? So…” he says, already sinking out of the mindscape.

 

Patton swallows and hides his face as he turns the corner toward Roman’s room. He’s not sure about this. He’s not sure what would happen if something really was wrong. But the others didn’t need to see his insecurity.

 

Patton clears his throat, pulls his shoulders back, and steps up to the door, knocking twice, “Roman?”

 

Even though there’s no verbal response, the door creaks open, and so Patton pokes his head inside.

 

The room is dark, almost impossibly and inescapably so, and Roman’s on the bed, drowning in blankets. There’s none of the usual gleam in the air, no sketches on the walls, no dreams floating around. The curtains are drawn, except for a sliver of light striking across Roman’s shoulder blade, barely illuminating his sleeping form.

 

“Patton,” Roman groans, rolling over, “Did you need something?”

 

“Well,” he clears his throat, “You just seem to be a little down today, Ro,” Pat gives him a soft smile, and steps toward the bed, “I was wondering if…you might want to talk?”

 

Roman pauses for a second, and Patton inches closer. 

 

“I…I don’t know…” Roman shifts awkwardly, “I think I’ll be fine, Patton, maybe just a nap will—“

 

“Roman,” Patton chides softly, “Don’t you dare try and repress this, okay? Don’t you remember, in _Learning New Things About Ourselves_ , when I told you about how I would repress my feelings?”

 

A guilty look graces Roman’s stunning facial features.

 

“And do you remember how that went for me?”

 

Roman swallows, “Badly, I know. But I’m not sure I…” 

 

Roman pauses and then clenches his jaw.

 

“It’s not that I’m not _brave_ enough to do it, because OF COURSE I’m brave enough to do anything I want, I—“

 

“You _are_ brave enough to do anything you want, Ro,” Patton beams, “…You’re even brave enough to admit that you’re scared to share something so personal.”

 

Roman swallows, and pauses, considering.

 

Patton tilts his head, waiting. Three, two….

 

Roman suddenly puts his face in his hands, “I’m a _sham_ , Patton. An utter _fraud._ ”

 

Patton frowns, confused, “Like, Captain Sham? From _A Series of_ —“

 

“No, Patton,” Roman groans miserably, “Like…a _fake_.”

 

Patton’s blood runs cold, “You are no such thing!” he frowns, sitting beside him on the bed.

 

“I…” Roman runs a shaking hand through his hair, “I…can’t come up with anything. At all. My mind is a…desert. Yeah, a desert.”

 

Yikes.

 

Roman hides his face again, “I can’t even come up with a metaphor to say that I can’t come up with anything!” 

 

“Oh, Roman, I’m sure you can!” Patton encourages, trying very desperately to not look at where the blanket has slipped off Roman’s shoulder to reveal his chest. When did he get shirtless? Why is he shirtless? And why does he look so g—

 

Focus, Pat, “Go ahead, try again. I know you’ll think of something.”

 

“What’s the point, Pat?” Roman shakes his head, “I can’t do it! I don’t have a purpose without my creativity. If I can’t create anything for him, then I…I mean _nothing to him,_ ” Roman’s voice cracks, “…I don’t mean anything to anyone.”

 

“Oh no, Roman,” Patton gently removes his hands from his face, and squeezes them, “This is just a dry spell! I know it seems like it’s the end of the world, but I know in no time, you’ll be back to how you were!”

 

Roman swallows, avoiding his eyes, “…what makes you so sure?”

 

“Because you’re good at what you do, Roman,” Patton smiles, “Without you, Thomas wouldn’t be half the man he is.”

 

“A quarter, actually,” Roman mutters.

 

“You’ve always had dry spells,” Patton smiles at him, “But you always bounce back. You’re too strong, too inspired, too creative to let Thomas’ mind sit in this state forever.”

 

Roman has a little smile on his face, “…thank you, for saying that.”

 

“I hate to see you upset,” Patton sighs, “You look terrible.”

 

Roman looks hurt, “I do?”

 

“Not like that!” Patton squeaks, “You look good. I mean, you always look good, but you just look…not like yourself.”

 

“I…” Roman flushes, “I always look good?”

 

“Well, yeah!” Patton blurts, and shifts awkwardly, “You’ve always been the most attractive of us, Roman. It’s no secret.”

 

Roman looks like he’s struggling to catch his breath, and Patton briefly wonders if he’s ill, “You…think I’m attractive?”

 

“I…!” Patton swallows, “I do.”

 

Roman clears his throat, and opens the curtains a little with a wave of his hand, “Well, I…I think you’re not so bad looking yourself, Patton….(not as good as me, of course, but…)”

 

Patton’s face goes a little pink, but Roman doesn’t notice. He’s leapt to his feet, and is now digging around in his desk.

 

“Patton,” As he glances over his shoulder, Roman has a little tricky gleam in his eye that makes Patton shiver, “Do you mind if I draw you?”

 

“Draw me?” Patton squeaks, “Why?”

 

“Well,” Roman flips a chair around to face the bed, sitting in it, “Whenever Greek playwrights or artists would have blocks, they would call to their muses for help and inspiration,” Roman’s face went really red, and he got very quiet as he said, “I think you’re my muse, Patton.”

 

“Uh…” Patton fumbles with his words,“Um, I mean, I don’t see why not? I…don’t really know what I’m doing though.”

 

“Okay! Okay,” there’s a familiar light in Roman’s eyes, “Um, could you just sit there, for me?” he points to the bed, “No, um, actually…”

 

Roman grasps his shoulders, and Patton’s heart stutters as he freezes in place.

 

Roman falters at the resistance, “Are….you…”

 

“Ah, well, I’m…”

 

Roman gently tilts his chin up toward him, “Do you trust me?” 

 

_I trust that those lips would be—_

 

_No!_

 

Patton stutters, “A-Aladdin?”

 

Roman beams back, “Of course!”

 

Patton nods and lets Roman mold him. Roman glances at his body and his eyes light up. He rolls Patton’s shoulders gently back onto his bed, and tilts his head toward the window, so a sunbeam slants across his cheek.

 

As Roman retreated to his chair, Patton tried to hold still for him, but he was just so excited to be part of Roman’s process that he could barely contain himself.

 

“Close your eyes,” Roman whispers.

 

Patton does, holding still.

 

With every stroke of Roman’s pencil, his room gets a little brighter. He can tell, even with his eyes closed.

 

“You’re face and body is so serious,” he can hear the smirk in Roman’s voice, “Where is the Patton I know?”

 

Patton cracks open an eye, “I’m trying to be a serious model,” he giggles, “Like in Titanic.”

 

Roman cocks an eyebrow, “…except you’re not naked.”

 

“Er,” Patton frowns innocently, propping up on one elbow, “Do you want me to be?”

 

Roman goes very, very red, at that point, and Patton laughs.

 

“I’m joking, Ro,” Patton rests back, “How are you feeling?”

 

Roman’s eyes are shining, flickering toward him, and then back at the paper, “Better. Thanks to you.”

 

Patton blushes a little, “Well, I’m glad, Roman.”

 

Roman pauses, resting his sketchpad on his knee.

 

“It’s funny how you,” Roman swallows, “How you always manage to get my spirits up.”

 

Patton bites his lip.

 

“Patton,” Roman sucks in a sharp breath, “Er, well…would you…”

 

Roman goes red, and Patton raises his eyebrows.

 

“Oh, freaking Aphrodite,” Roman covers his face, “I…can't think of how to say it,” he curses, “Me! The romantic side.”

 

Patton shifts, and slowly stands up. Roman glances at him like a kicked puppy.

 

Patton steps across the debris over to Roman, gently prying his hands away from his face, “As the emotional side…I think I can figure it out for you.”

 

Patton leans slowly forward and kisses him, cupping his cheek. Roman’s lips are soft, and warm, and taste like coffee.

 

Patton tries to pull back to see his reaction, but Roman grasps his shirt collar, yanking him back, running a hand through his hair as he pulls him closer.

 

For a moment, his skin is so warm and his stomach is burning hot, and Roman’s leaving charcoal smudges from his hands all across his face and arms and hips, and Roman’s lips are on his neck and Patton’s blood is roiling in his veins and it’s so tingly and fantastic and everything he wanted—

 

But they had to break apart at some point, although Patton chases the contact even as Roman pulls away.

 

“Thank you,” Roman swallows, letting them drift apart, “That was very…heartfelt,” Roman beams, “You know? Because you’re…”

 

Patton giggles at the joke, and Roman starts to chuckle, his cheeks a bright, rosy red.

 

He hadn’t seen Roman look so happy in a long time.


End file.
